BitterSweet Flavor of Love
by outofmyleague
Summary: He was love by this guy but she's inlove with another guy who loves another girl. And the story revolves around the complication. Let's see how are they going to respond to what their heart's desire. 3


PROLOGUE

Naranasan mo na bang magmahal...

.

.

.

.

.

ng hindi NIYA alam?

ako? OO.

Hindi niya alam na tatlong taon ko na siyang tinitingnan at minamahal mula sa malayuan.

Hindi niya alam na kinikilig ako sa tuwing mapapadako ang tingin niya sa'kin... kahit alam kong aksidente lang.

Hindi niya alam na araw-araw kong lihim na tinitingnan ang Facebook niya dahil wala akong lakas ng loob na i-click ang 'add as friend' sa profile niya.

Hindi niya alam na nasasaktan ako sa mga wall posts niyang sweet... na hindi naman para sa'kin.

Hindi niya alam na masakit sa'king malaman na nagagawa siyang i-close ng ibang babae pero ako hindi ko magawa.

at higit sa lahat,

Hindi niya alam na masakit sa'kin na hindi niya alam na lihim ko siyang minamahal.

Ano bang pwedeng itawag sa kanya? sa kanya na walang alam na may nagmamahal sa kanya ng palihim?  
>ewan ko.. basta ang alam ko lang, mahal ko siya... kahit na wala siyang kaalam-alam.<p>

Ano bang pwedeng itawag sa akin? sa akin na walang ginagawa para makilala at mapansin niya?  
>ewan ko din.. basta ang alam ko lang, takot akong masaktan kaya ayokong subukan.<p>

"I felt the pain, i felt the fear, but i chose not to see.. AND I MADE IT MY DESTINY."

"Aleng maganda! aleng maganda! Miss maganda!" sigaw ng isang humihingal na tinig mula sa likuran ko.. isang batang babaeng sumisigaw, at tinatawag ako.

nang huminto ako at humarap sa kanya, saka siya tumitig sa'kin ng matiim..

tinitigan ko din siya.. a cute little girl.

she looks familiar... her eyes, her nose, most especially her smile..

it reminds me of someone i knew from the past..

isang taong minahal ko pero hindi ko nagawang sabihin sa kanya..

"Aleng maganda, bakit po hindi ka po tumitingin sakin?" inosenteng tanong sakin ng bata habang nakapout... umupo ako sa harap niya para pumantay ako sa mga mata niya.. ang cute niya talaga.

pinisil ko muna yung dalawang cheeks niya bago sumagot.. "i'm sorry, baby.. di ko kasi alam na tinatawag mo ko eh.. ano palang pangalan mo?"

"Hangela po.." nakasmile niyang sagot.

Hangela.. wow, unique ng name.. kung wala lang yung H niya, magkapangalan na kami..

"bakit ka nga pala mag-isa? where's your dad and mom?" tanong ko.. bakit nila pinapabayaan mag isa ang batang 'to? napakalaki ng mall na 'to ah.. at marami pang tao!

pero sa halip na sagutin ang tanong ko, kumikislap ang mata na tumitig siya sa'kin.. "you know my dad!" sabi niya habang tumatalon pa. what a cute girl!  
>"i know your dad? sino siya?" tanong ko, nagtataka. pero bago pa ito sumagot, may tumawag na sa kanya.<p>

"Hangela!" sigaw ng tinig mula sa likuran ko.. isang tinig na biglang nagpakabog ng malakas sa dibdib ko..  
>"Daddy!" at tumakbo na siya papunta sa taong yun..<p>

Yung tinig na yun... kahit na napakaraming taon na ang lumipas, hindi parin nakakalimutan ng puso ko ang tinig ng taong yun..

nakatalikod parin ako sa kanila.. katulad ng dati, natatakot ako.. hindi ko alam kung para saan.

"Miss, pasensiya na sa panggugulo ng anak ko sa'yo ha.." narinig ko siyang tumawa ng bahagya at nagpatuloy.. "makulit lang talaga tong bata na 'to.."

anak niya.

her dad.

"Daddy, daddy, nakita ko na po siya.. i saw the lady in your paintings.. siya po yun! siya po! tama po kayo, daddy.. ang pretty-pretty niya po sa personal." narinig kong excited na sabi ng bata..

ako? lady in his paintings?

nagtataka ako kaya tumingin ako sa kanila.. and there.

i saw him.

yung taong minahal ko noon...

ng sobra-sobra.

at kahit na alam ko nang siya yun, hindi ko parin mapigilan ang magulat..

at siya...

halatang nagulat din siya ng makita ako..

hindi ko alam kung anong nararamdaman ko sa mga oras na 'to.

nakita ko ulit ang taong minahal ko ng husto.. yung taong minahal ko ng hindi niya nalalaman..

"Hi!" bati ko sa kanya. hindi ko alam kung halata ba ang panginginig ko sa pagbati ko sa kanya.. but i did my best just to sound formal.  
>"Hello! How have you been?" tanong niya. habang nakatitig sa mukha ko.. maya-maya, napabaling ang paningin niya sa mga kamay ko.. "kasal ka na pala?" malungkot niyang sabi..<br>"N-no, i'm just engaged." hindi ko alam kung bakit pero parang gusto ko bigla itapon ang singsing sa mga daliri ko.. tumingin ako sa batang hawak niya, na nakatitig lang sa aming dalawa. "ikaw, may anak ka na pala.." sabi ko sa kanya.

at ayoko man, nasasaktan ako sa katotohanang iba yung minahal niya.. na iba yung kasama niya. nakakatawa ba? malapit na kong ikasal pero heto parin ako.. umaasa sa taong ni minsan hindi naging akin.. sa taong akala ko nalimutan ko na, hindi pa pala.

"Ah no!.. Hangela... she's my niece. baby palang siya, ako na ang nag-alaga sa kanya. at yung pangalan niya, ako ang nagbigay.." sabi niya sabay iwas ng tingin sa'kin. "I... I.. I name her after yours.. nilagyan ko lang ng H sa unahan." sabi niya habang nakatingin sa bata.. at muli siyang tumingin sa akin.. yung kakaibang tingin..

at sa narinig ko, bigla nalang parang may kung anong humaplos sa puso ko..

wala pa siyang asawa.

at ako, magkakaroon na. kaya kailangan ko nang umalis.. wala ng sense kahit pa nagkita kami ngayon.. masakit man pero wala paring magbabago.

naiilang na 'ko sa mga pagtitig niya kaya ako na ang unang nag-iwas.. pakiramdam ko, anumang oras, matutunaw ako.

"Hindi ko alam na may pagkakataon pa palang magkita ulit tayo.. alam mo bang napakasaya ko ngayon.." sabi niya.. gusto kong sabihin na parehas kami ng nararamdaman pero hindi pwede. hindi tama.  
>"Ou nga eh." sabi ko sabay ng pilit na pagngiti. "Sige, aalis na ko." nagpaalam na ko.. kung ayaw kong maging komplikado pa ang buhay ko, kailangan ko nang putulin 'to.<br>"Aalis ka na agad?" tanong niya na may panghihinayang. "pwede ka bang makausap saglit?" his voice, sounded pleading.  
>"I'm sorry, pero.. inaantay na ko ng Fiance ko. maybe next time, if we could meet again." tumalikod na ko.. pero hindi ko maintindihan ang sarili ko kung bakit pakiramdam ko ayaw ko pang umalis.. parang may kailangan pa akong malaman na hindi na kailangan pa..<p>

"Angela..."

Tinawag niya ulit ako.. Humarap lang ako pero hindi lumapit sa kanya.. tinitigan niya ko sa mga mata at sa malumanay na tinig nagsalita siya..

"...sana ako nalang siya." - TO BE UPDATED. :) 


End file.
